Time to Save Irina
After the recent revelations, the party has decided it is time to finally get Irina back. Remembering what Oswald said, your goal is now to infiltrate Wyrmskeep via The Aqueducts in Nagapur. You can get a very nice sword, the Olibanum, for free from the Sweet-Scented Maiden on the second floor of the Amber Tavern in Celapaleis. This is still available after the Aqueducts. Quests As usual, there are new quests. Entering the Aqueducts You will find the Aqueducts in Nagapur - Sudenalm. Head down the stairs behind the now open gate and talk to David to continue. Once inside make your way through The Third Channel to the East Waterway Control to the Central Sluiceway. Warning: After exploring the Aqueducts, there are three consecutive boss battles where you cannot exit to the world map in between. It is suggested to keep a savegame BEFORE you enter the Aqueducts just in case you can't make it through this part. (The PC version warns you about this.) A cutscene will occur in the Central Sluiceway after opening the door at location I-13. Entering the area, Rush sees Irina and runs toward her. Then she seemingly disappears and a Harpylia appears. the next cutscene details for a video of this event. Now you will have to take out five Harpylia. After the battle, another cutscene begins. Wagram appears and tells David that Hermeien would prefer if he retreat. David questions of Hermeien will really use Marion's Blessing. Wagram claims it isn't his place to question. He leaves with this warning. David then reaffirms that Irina must be protected at all costs. Now the party must proceed to Wyrmskeep. Wyrmskeep Once entering Wyrmskeep, another cutscene begins. Entering the palace, Hermeien and Wagram are standing over Irina. David stands up to Hermeien, saying Hermeien won't be able to sieze all the Remnants unchallenged. Hermeien laughs saying this isn't his point. He merely wishes to control the Marshall girl, making Hermeien a divine power. He laughs crazily and then invites David to join him in ruling this new era. David refuses, accepting the suffering Remnants cause. Annoyed, Hermeien asks Wagram to kill David. the next cutscene details for a video of this event. Wagram summons The Gates of Hell. It is accompanied by four Hypnos unions. Rush is unable to act in the first turn but summons Cyclops during the second. Immediately after the battle, David tries to talk sense into Hermeien. However, Hermeien throws a fit and uses Irina as a defense. Irina tells Hermeien he is a coward and won't hurt her since he needs her. Nagapurian troops rush in saying the Duke of Ghor has fallen, announcing the Conqueror has arrived. Wagram laughs at Hermeien's foolish attempt to gain power, and has harsh words for Hermeien. Wagram advises him to run if he wishes to live. Wagram then beams you away to safety, saying his goals have been met. The party finds themself in another part of Wyrmskeep. Now the party realizes Wagram only feigned loyalty to Hermeien. You will find yourself in Cherry Pavilion of Wyrmskeep. An old acquaintance stops you when you enter the north-most room beginning another cutscene and another boss battle after it. Jager stops you giving you props for coming this far, but he then summons the Lob Omen and attacks you. the next cutscene details for a video of this event. Jager is back. This time you have to fight him together with his Remnant Lob Omen and four soldier unions - two Nagapurian Soldier and two Third Committee Soldier unions. After the fight, major plot points occur, beginning an interlude cutscene. After defeating Jager, the party meets the Conqueror outside Wyrmskeep. David tries to talk the Conqueror out of continuing the war but to no avail. Roeas seems to be enjoying the battle and has no desire to stop it. The Conqueror makes some vague remarks about Rush being "almost there". His two generals attack and then Rush charges the Conqueror, but then Irina has an outburst and binds Gyawn. Gyawn then proceeds to set off a sort of bomb, destroying much of the city and the nearby battlefield. David then describes how six months have gone by since that day. Hermeien is missing, presumed dead. The Duke of Ghor is now Chairman of the Congress. The Duke has devised a plan to find new Remnants for the people, who have turned to violence and despair, to put their faith into. Hopefully this will bring a new age of peace... Category:Storyline